


The deal

by maddiemotionless15



Category: Lycaon (Band), Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living on the streets isn't easy, but what happens when you trust a beautiful stranger who promises a better life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deal

*Daichi's Pov.* 

Run. 

Run was all I could think of. Run away from all the bad things that had happened to me. Run away from my life. Run away from him... 

Everyone had told me to not trust him. Even I had a bad feeling about this relationship. I should had never love him. I thought he would change, but he still remained the monster he was from the begining. 

Tears were running down my face. My makeup was smudged. My hair was getting in my face but I didn't care. All I wanted was to run away. 

20 minutes had already passed and my legs were just getting tired. The second I had passed the red light and almost getting hit by a car, I stopped. My own knees had betrayed me. I let out an sigh and and as exhausted as I was, I started walking. I crossed my arms over my chest out of reflex, with a look of despair on my face. 

As I was walking, I turned my head left and right for any signs of him, but something caught my attention. It was a shop with electronics and it was displaying different kinds of televisions. I stared at one specific one that had a movie playing. I couldn't see much, because of my blurred vision of all the crying, but it was obvious that it was a romance movie. Showing a perfect couple. That's how it was with him, but everything changed. 

More tears were spilled from eyes. I got my head out of the clouds and wipped them off with my sleeve. I really should just forget about him. 

With nothing to do there and not wanting to see anymore of the movie, I walked away. My mind was completely blank. I didn't know what to do. Where am I supposed to live now that I left from the house? 

I passed another shop, but this time I focused on my reflexion. My hair where somewhat tangled. My cheeks were soaked with tears and and yhe makeup on my eyes were ruined. I was simply a mess.

I snapped out of my dark thoughts for some minutes to see my surroundings. A lot of peoole were passing by me, some of them looking at me with concerned and judging looks. I felt lost, once again. 

It was still a daytime, and people were more than happy to enjoy their free time in the warm sunny roads of the town I was living in. But I was depressed, helpless and alone. I didn't want to consern any of my family members or my friends, because all they would say is an 'I told you so'. 

And that was left for me was to walk away. With no home to live in and being fired from your job was pretty much a misfortune noone wanted to go through.

I didn't mind, nor I wanted to get back to him ever again. I was just afraid that he would hurt me again. Mentally and physicaly. Or even worse...

He was nuts. A phycho. I couldn't bare to live with a delusional bastard or continue our abusive relationship. But deep inside me, something was telling me that I could be this special person that could change him to a better person. I was proved that I was wrong. He kept screaming, drinking and beating me, almost to death. But his last move was the last drop...

I shoke my head, trying to forget all my negative thoughts and memories. 

I got my phone out of my pocket of my jeans' pocket and turned it on to see if any message were sent to me or if I had any missed calls, but I had none of that. That monster didn't even cared if I was okay or hurt. I only had a bunch of notifications from many social media, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be alone.

It was nearly noon and the sun was setting into a beautiful orange colour, and all I did was still having my hands crossed over my chest and walking into a side of the city I had never discovered. It was all unkown to me. The roads, the alleyways, the people. Now I was truly lost. 

As I kept walking slowly and eyeing the people around me, I saw a young male staring at me as I walked by. From what I could figure out about his appearance, he was quite attractive and handsome. He might was pretty looking, he kept creeping me out with every second that passed and to avoid him, I fastened my pace, completely ignoring him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with strangers.

After a while, I ended up in large park, full of haply children and nature everywhere. I felt very relaxed and at ease, and my mind seemed to have long forgotten about that horrible thing that happened earlier and got me into this pathetic state of depression. 

All those little kids playing around, with their cheery laughs really fitted the orange sky. A small smile made its way on my lips. It was a perfect scenery...

I turned my head, only to find many people crowding the playground, many of them being the family of the little children. But as I was trying to find a quiet place for me to clear my mind and forget, I noticed that the area that looked like a forest, because of its trees, did not have any human presence and seem like a very peaceful place, were I cpuld be alone. 

And so, I led myself there, slowly and listening to the laughter of the children fading.

I found a nice spot under a large tree, its leaves creating a big shade under it. I sat down, on the grass ground, whatching the sky turn into a a dark colour of midnight blue. 

And as I stared at the sky thinking what went wrong, I didn't heard footsteps coming towards me. The unknown figure sat beside me and only then I turned my head to see who he was.

The man next to me had a pale complexion, pretty black hair and very admirable facial features. 

"You come here often?" He asked out of the blue, looking at me.

I chuckled at the question, but decided to answer to him anyway.

"I actually lost my way and ended up here". Flashbacks of my last fight with my ex boyfriend flashed before my eyes. I hugged my knees more, looking down on the grass.

He looked more into me and my movements and spoke up again.

"You don't look ok. What happened?".

"I kinda broke up with an abusive ex boyfriend and everything just went wrong from there". I answered with a shaky breath.

"You know, you don't deserve that. I don't know you enough at all, but I can already tell that you are much better than that" he said.

"Yeah, and the worst thing is that I don't have anywhere to live. I lost and completely alone..."

I felt hopeless. What am I supposed to do now?

I turned my head to him and observed him even more. I felt like I had seen him before. Even just a glimpse of him...

No way...

He was the man that was stalking me from afar some hours ago. 

I tried to shrug it off, but still felt a little creeped out by his previous action.

"What about we make a deal?"

I rose my left eyebrow as in action of confusion. 

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll give you a place to stay and support you, and in return you will work for me".

"What? This is crazy. We don't even know each other!"

"Ok. I'm Yuuki. What's your name".

"I'm Daichi, but this is not the point! I can't do it".

"But you are in need. How could you say no to an offer like that? It's not like I'm a creepy molester or a serial killer".

He is right, but he stil stalked me.

I don't know what to do...

"...Ok. I agree. I will work for you". He was my last hope...

He stood up from the ground and extended his hand towards me.

"Then, shall we go?"

I was just frozen, mesmerized by the view in front of me. His pale face was illuminated but the moonlight. His eyes shimmering in the night. His silky black hair shinning and flew behind him as the night breeze was blowing against him.

He was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to Wattpad, its co-written by myself and TheForgotenCreator.
> 
> TheForgotenCreator wrote this chapter


End file.
